


Not So Bad After All

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Imagines [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I write for the first time in a really long time, Thunderstorms, reader is afraid of thunderstorms, so this is real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Reader is afraid of thunderstorms.





	Not So Bad After All

You stepped in from the apartment’s balcony. Dark, ominous clouds were rolling in and you did not like the look of them one bit. The rain began pouring moments after you closed the double doors. It was soon followed by a flash of lightning and a sharp clap of thunder. You jumped and ran to the couch, wrapping your favorite blanket around yourself.

_It’s fine, Y/N,_ you thought to yourself. _You know it’s not going to hurt you. Thunder is just sound. A really loud, terrifying sound._

Despite trying to reason with yourself over how idiotic being afraid of thunder was, you were still anxious. You flinched at every roar of thunder. Ducked further into your blanket at every flash of lightning. It was safe to say you were not a fan of storms.

You were curled into yourself as much as possible when Newt finally arrived home. The door banged open at the same time as the thunder and you shrieked and fell off the couch. Newt dropped the half a dozen bags he was carrying and knelt down beside you.

“Y/N, are you okay?” he asked, helping you up from the floor.

You rubbed your hand over your face. “I’m—I’m fine,” you replied. “You just…scared me, is all.”

“Sorry about that.” He kissed your forehead and returned to his discarded bags. “I brought dinner home. How does roast beef and potatoes sound to you?”

You were slow to reply, trying not to flinch at the next sound of thunder. “Hm…? Oh, yeah, it sounds great.”

Newt noticed your distractedness, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t until you were sat at the dinner table, seeing you flinch every forty-five seconds, that he spoke up. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Newt, I’m—” You squealed again at the bang the skies made. _How many times is the thunder going to go??_ You went to continue your statement of “I’m fine,” but Newt stopped you with a single look. “I’m…afraid of thunder,” you confessed. “And lightning. And storms…in general, I guess.”

“Oh, Y/N,” Newt sighed. “Here…” He put your dishes in the sink, leaving them for later. He then led you to his case and down the ladder, shutting the door above you. “See? All nice and quiet.”

You glanced around the shack, waiting for the next clap of thunder to roar. And it never came. You could somewhat hear the patter of rain as it filtered through the case, but now it came across as muted white noise. It was soothing, in fact. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in. You were able to relax for the first time since the storm began two and a half hours ago.

“Better?” Newt asked you. You sighed and nodded in response. “See, thunderstorms aren’t so bad after all.”

“Yeah…not so bad after all.”


End file.
